


True Love

by gogysglasses



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One of them going to die, Philza a good dad in this one, Sad Ending, Soulmates, a little bit of smut, and Eret, i miss techno, okay but there is going to be some kinda older brother type beat with Eret and Tommy, very very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogysglasses/pseuds/gogysglasses
Summary: “It’s okay, you can look” Techno said, I looked up and saw these crimson eyes. I smiled, “you have beautiful eyes” I said not thinking once again. Techno smiled “I like your eyes too”-Before the day of the battle Technoblade turns erets life around in one talk, new love, new life.
Relationships: Eret and techno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. A talk

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter
> 
> AH I hope people like this story I literally just couldn’t stop thinking about these too so here is a story about them falling in love.

*Eret’s POV*

I sat upon my throne as the masked man stood in front of me. 

I could tell he was mad even though I couldn’t see his face. I sat forward and pushed my glasses up. 

“what is it dream” I said as the masked man looked up at me. 

Dream uncrossed his arms and laughed, I understood that this wasn’t going to be good news. 

“So Eret, as you know our friends want to start a war and as king of the dream smp, I want to know where you stand in all this.” Dream said 

I sat back in my throne “I don’t know Dream” I said crossing my leg’s. Dream laughed again “Well you better not do anything or that crown will” dream said making a motion of my crown falling.

“Dream-” I said but got interrupted by Punz. “Dream we have to go” he nodded and turned back to me “My King” Dream said mockingly and bowing. I watched as Dream left. 

—————————————————————

I paced around my castle halls, I didn’t know what to do. Dream threatened my kingship, if I help my friends it’s taken away but if I don’t do anything I keep my kingship. 

I was about to go to my room but I heard my castle door open. I instantly started to walk to the door. 

I turned the corner to see Technoblade entering my home. 

“Techno?” I said walking over to him. 

“Hello Eret” Techno said bowing, I smiled and bowed back. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked pulling my cape around me. 

“Oh just wandering and I saw your castle so I decided to stop by” Techno said with a small smile. 

I nodded, we walked through my castle until we got to the back entrance we walked outside and walked along the grass watching the sun fall. 

“The wars tomorrow right?” I asked Techno, he nodded. We stopped walking and stood upon a hill that over looked the Dream smp. 

“right...” I said quietly, techno turned to me “what are you thinking” he said. I looked over to him and smiled softly. 

I turned away and looked at my castle and then L’manburg. “Dream came to see me” I said looking down. 

Techno hummed, “what did he say” he asked calmly. “He threatened me...” I said pausing for a moment. 

“He said if i don’t take part in the war I will stay king but if I help my friends he would...” I stopped and took my crown off and looked at it. 

“He would take your crown” Techno finished for me, I nodded. 

“Well what are you gonna do?” Techno asked looking over to me. 

I looked at techno and the eye contact and just being with him made me feel safe and I was. 

I looked at my crown once again I looked out at the smp.

I took a deep breath, and threw my crown off the hill and it disappeared in the distance. 

I smiled and dropped to the ground and started to laugh but soon those laughs turned into tears. 

I took my glasses off and wiped my eyes, the stress took over, I was so scared. 

Techno kneeled beside me and pulled me into a tight hug. I pulled my arms to my chest and shifted closer into Technos embrace. 

“I’m just...so tired” I said trying to calm myself. 

I heard Techno hum, he slid his hand under my legs and around my back and picked me up. I was a little shocked at first. 

“Techno you don’t have to carry me-” I said but techno cut me off by saying “I want too” I smiled and rested my head on technos chest. 

I must of fell asleep on the walk back

—————————————————————

I woke up in my bed still in my kings outfit. I got up and took off my cape and laid it on my chair. I took my vest and jacket off and pulled my white button up sleeves up, and slipped on my boots.

I walked into the library where I could hear some shuffling. I opened the door and saw techno getting a book from one of my shelf’s. 

“Techno” I said with a smile, he turned around and smiled. “Your awake” he said getting off the ladder. 

Techno sat in one of the chairs and opened the book he had in his hands. Techno looked over to me “how are you feeling?” He said, I looked over to him “better” I said 

“What are you gonna do?” Techno asked, I immediately knew what he was asking me. “I care more about my friends then about some stupid crown” I said looking over at my portrait of me and dream after I betrayed my friends. 

Techno nodded and got up, “there’s a war that I need to prepare for” he said, I nodded and watched him leave. 

——————————————————

The rest of the day was hell, I didn’t know what I was doing. Just anything to distract me, “shit..” I said sitting down on my throne and caressing my forehead. 

I looked up to see Dream enter my throne room with punz, and George. “My king...” Dream said bowing, he smiled.

“So what’s your decision Eret” Dream said, I laughed and stood up. “I don’t need this kingship, I need my friend’s” I said 

Dream’s smile dropped, “so you don’t wanna be king” He said crossing his arms. 

“Oh I do but if it’s being king or-” I got cut off by my own thoughts 

I saw techno’s face in my head and smiled then looked at Dream. 

“-or him...I pick him” I said not realizing what I just said. 

Dream tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, he chuckled and turned to George. 

“Well George, I guess this makes you king” Dream said kneeling down in front of George. 

I looked at George who was looking at me, I nodded. George looked down at Dream. “I’m king?” George said pointing to himself. “Yes, my king” Dream said standing up. 

Dream turned around and looked at me, “Eret please get off of king George’s throne” He said sternly. I walked away from the throne. 

I didn’t turn around until I was in the hall, and there George was, sitting on my throne. I turned around to walk away but then I saw Techno.

“Techno?” I said confused on why he was here. 

“Eret” Techno said with a smile, I smiled back. 

I looked down trying to hide the emotions I was truly feeling. 

Techno noticed and asked “what’s wrong?” I looked up to him.

“Dream dethroned me and made George the new king” I said looking into the throne room where George was sitting on my throne. 

I looked back to Techno, he looked furious he turned to me “I’ve got this” Techno said taking out his axe. 

I smirked and stepped back from Techno. He waited at the corner of the wall until the right time. 

Techno ran into the throne room and slaughtered George in his throne and ran back to me. 

Techno blocked arrows from Punz and Dream, Techno smiled at me and took my hand. 

“I think we should go” Techno said pulling me with him. I ran with Techno hand in hand. 

I giggled as we ran, I looked over at Techno who was smiling. 

We ran until we got to the river where technos tower was. I smiled as I breathed from the running. Techno let go of my hand and started to walk over to Pogtopia’s entrance. 

I followed behind him and we walked down the stairs to a beautiful ravine. 

“Wow” I said in awe, “yeah” Techno said, he started to walk through the ravine.

We walked until we were met with a door. Techno opened the door and walked in. From what I could tell it was his room. I closed the door behind me and looked around the medium sized room. 

Techno took off his cape and crown setting them on his bed, he kept his mask on. I sat down in a arm chair and fiddled with the blanket that was on it. 

Techno seemed tired, “you okay?” I said looking over at him. He looked over and smiled, “I’m okay” Techno said, I watched Techno pull off his mask and sit it on his bed. 

He didn’t look at me straight away, he just looked at the ground. I looked down so I couldn’t see Technos face. 

“It’s okay, you can look” Techno said, I looked up and saw these crimson eyes. I smiled, “you have beautiful eyes” I said not thinking once again. Techno smiled “I like your eyes too” he said keeping eye contact with me. 

Butterflies swarmed in my stomach, I had an urge to move, so I did. 

I walked over to Techno and stood in between his legs, he looked up at me with the same caring eyes. Techno held me firmly around the waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Techno pulled me into a hug that I gladly accepted. 

I ran my hand through technos long hair. It was was peaceful until someone knocked at Techno’s door. I moved and sat next to Techno on the bed and Techno put on his mask.

“Come in” Techno said 

Wilbur walked in and smiled at Techno. Then Wilbur saw me and his face instantly frowned. 

“What is he doing here?” Wilbur said with anger in his tone. 

“Dream dethroned him and he had no where to go” Techno said standing up. 

“How do we know he won’t betray us” Wilbur said looking at techno. 

Wilbur turned to me and I didn’t see the Wilbur I once served with. I saw someone else, someone evil. 

I grabbed Techno’s hand showing him that I was nervous. He got the memo and told Wilbur that he would meet him before everything goes down. 

Wilbur left closing the door. I let go of Technos hand and stood up. 

“What’s going on with Wilbur?” I said putting on my cape that I brought. 

“He’s fine” Techno said, I knew he was lying. 

I nodded and didn’t say anything. 

——————————————————

We walked to the top of the hill over looking Manburg, where we waited for everyone else to arrive. Everyone soon got there and we got ready for battle. 

I looked over at Techno who looked at me. “Be careful” Techno mouthed to me. I nodded, “you too” I mouthed, Techno smiled and turned back around. 

——————————————————

The TNT blasted destroying L’manburg, people were yelling, crying. It was gone all gone, I tired to run but got thrown by the last explosion. 

I clung to the side of the ground, the sharp rocks cutting my hands. I cried in pain, I couldn’t get up I was stuck. 

I then saw Techno he was standing with Dream, why was he with Dream?

I cried out to him, “Techno!” I yelled in tears, I was slipping I couldn’t hold on that much longer. 

Techno turned towards me, he was smirking but the smirk turned into a worried look. 

He sneaked behind everyone since they were distracted, he made his way over to me and grabbed my arms. “Eret, I’m so sorry this wasn’t supposed to happen” Techno said the worry in his voice growing. 

Right before he could lift me up Dream appeared behind Techno. 

“Your not helping Eret are you Techno?” Technos face froze but immediately calmed. “No” Techno said still looking at me, he smiled and slipped me a ender pearl. 

Techno let go of me causing me to fall into the aftermath of the explosion.

I quickly threw my pearl away from everyone and lucky landed into some water. I sat in the water until I heard a similar voice yelling. 

I limped to where everyone was. I then saw Techno standing in front of soul sand. I got to Fundy who instantly helped me stand. 

Techno started his speech, the anger and blood thirst that came from his voice scared me. 

This wasn’t the Techno that helped me figure out what I wanted or the Techno that welcomed me into his room, who trusted me enough to show his face to me. 

Techno created the withers sending them at all of us. I ripped away from Fundy who tried to help me. I pulled out my bow and started to shoot the wither. 

——————————————————

We soon got rid of the withers, everything was quiet. 

I laid on Fundys shoulder, who was wrapping my leg that had a deep cut on. 

I almost fell asleep until I saw Techno walking with Philza to the docks.

Fundy finished wrapping my leg and helped me stand up, I hugged Fundy and thanked him. I walked over to where I saw Techno and Philza. 

I walked in the direction of the docks and soon was met with Techno and Philza making a boat. 

“Techno...” I said softly, Techno turned to me and smiled, there it was that smile, that charming smile. 

Techno ran over to me and pulled me into that same hug that we had earlier that day. Techno held me tightly, I pushed my face into the crook of his neck. 

I pulled away from the hug and saw a sad face on Techno. I reached up and slowly removed techno mask and dropped it on the wood dock. 

Techno slowly looked up at me with tears in his eyes. “Oh Techno” I said softly, “I’m so sorry, you almost died because of me” Techno said looking into my eyes. 

“Hey I’m okay” I said smiling softly, “I’m okay...” I said 

Technos head lowered, I had an urge to move and I did. 

I reached up and cupped the side of Technos face. He looked up to me slowly, as his crimson eyes met my pure white ones, I felt butterflies. 

I looked down at his lips and up to his eyes, my body moved for me and I pressed my lips against Technos. 

He instantly pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

I heard Phil chuckle, I could tell Phil was smiling. 

I pulled away and smiled at techno, the first thing I said was “I wanna come with you” I took Technos hand in mine. 

“But what about your friends, they’ll be worried” techno said still holding me tightly 

they won’t miss me

“They’ll be fine” I said caressing Technos cheek with my other hand. 

Techno nodded and grabbed his mask and took me over to where Phil was. 

Phil looked at me, “so your eret...” Phil said, he knew what I did to L’manburg, I thought I was gonna get hit but was embraced by Phil. 

I smiled, phil pulled away and smiled “thank you for making Techno happy” Phil said looking over to Techno who was placing the boats. 

“Of course, I love his smile” I said looking over at Techno. 

———————————————

I was in a boat with Techno as Phil was in one next to us. I sat in front of Techno laying on his chest as he rowed through the sea. 

I felt sleep corrupt me but I tried to stay awake, Techno noticed and stopped rowing for a second to pull my cape over my body and continued to row. 

“You can rest” Techno said, I smiled and closed my eyes listening to the water and the beating of Technos heart. 

Before I slipped into my sweet slumber, I thought one more thing

I’m finally safe


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret, Techno, and Philza settle in a new land

*Techno’s POV*

We soon got to the snow biome and set up camp. I picked up Eret and carried him to my tent and laid him down trying not to wake them. I covered him up with my blanket and walked over to Phil who was still setting up his tent.

I helped him with his tent, “So Techno, you and Eret” Philza said nudging me. “Yeah, it’s Eret you know,” I said not knowing what I meant.

“Yeah well you are the one in love,” Philza said moving his stuff into his tent. “Love,” I said thinking about Eret and the way I felt when I was around him. I drifted from my thought when Philza started “Young Love, just like how your mother and I were” Phil said smiling.

I smiled, I looked into Philza’s tent. “Get some rest dad,” I said, He nodded and laid down. 

I walked over back to my tent and went in to see Eret sleeping peacefully. I slid under Eret on the bed and rested him on my chest. I took my mask off and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

-

I woke up to the morning sun blasting on me, I covered my eyes and looked down to still see Eret on my chest. I smiled brushing some of Erets hair out of her face, He was beautiful. 

I sat up slowly having Eret rest on my lap, I played with his curls as I admired his features. 

Eret moved a little bit, he was coming out of his deep sleep. I moved Erets hair out of the way and placed a kiss on his forehead. His eyes fluttered open looking up at me. 

“Good morning,” I said looking at how pure white Erets eyes were. 

He smiled and grabbed my hand that was resting on his chest and set his hand on top of mine, moving his thumb over my hand softly. 

“Good morning,” Eret said, I leaned down and kissed Eret lightly on the lips. Butterflies raged in my stomach, I loved feeling the butterflies.

I pulled away and Eret sat up and turned towards me. Eret sat between my legs examining the scars on my face. I pulled Eret onto my lap holding him tightly, he placed gentle kisses on my face where my scars were.

He eventually got to my lips and kissed me, I smiled into the kiss. Feeling unburdened, the voices in my head went away for a second. The kiss lasted until we couldn’t breathe, Eret pecked my lips then got up from the bed. 

Eret walked out and looked at the snow, the blinding sun was shining down. 

I walked out and stood beside him, I looked at Eret as he observed the land, he made me feel happy and safe. I grabbed Erets hand and walked over to Philzas tent to see he wasn’t in there. I started to panic but then I saw Phil starting the foundation of our new house. 

I walked over to Phil and held Eret tightly next to me. “Morning,” I said standing behind Phil. 

“Good morning,” Phil said, focusing on finishing a part of the foundation, he then turned to us. Phil smiled at Eret and said “Morning” Eret smiled back and said “Morning” 

“So we need to finish the foundation and get the walls up,” Phil said, looking over at where the house will be. Eret and I nodded, we got to work.

I moved to the foundation and started to build it higher, Eret was working on the other side of the house moving rock onto the foundation walls.

We soon got done with the foundation and started on the floor and walls. We didn’t have enough wood to finish the walls, Phil also noticed this and looked up “Someone needs to go get wood from the forest we don’t have enough” Phil said putting up the last piece of wood they had.

“I can,” Eret said and walked to the other side of the house grabbed his ax that was sitting there along with his other tools. “Are you sure? I can go” I said. Eret still was injured and I didn’t want him to hurt himself again.

“I’ve got this, don’t worry,” Eret said walking over to me, he kissed me lightly and started to walk into the forest. He was loving. 

*Erets POV*

I started my walk into the forest, it was cold so I wrapped my cape around me. I walked until I reached open land. 

I looked around at the snowy biome, it was very beautiful. 

I walked through the snow just enjoying the silence. I pulled my cape since it felt as if it was dragging and couldn’t get it to move. 

I turned around to see if it was stuck and there he was, Dream was standing there holding a bloody ax, I screamed and fell back, Dream disappeared. 

He wasn’t real. 

I pulled myself into a ball starting to cry, he’s going to find me and kill me. I tugged on my hair and pulled my glasses off. 

I pulled my cape around me once more and realized it was torn from the middle to the bottom. Fundy made me this cape, now it’s ruined. I broke, tears streamed down my face.

-

A pair of arms soon pulled me into their embrace. I tried to push away from the person, yelling for them to not hurt me.

“Hey hey it’s me you're okay- I’ve got you,” Techno said from above me. As I heard his voice I gripped it tightly to techno’s chest. 

“Dreams going to kill me,” I said in tears, techno pulled me onto his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck hiding my face in his neck.

“No, he’s not, I won’t let it happen,” Techno said holding me tightly. 

“You’re safe….your safe in my arms“ Techno said, laying his head on top of mine. I melted into his arms, trusting him with every bone in my body. 

I looked up to Techno and smiled, Techno looked at me fondly. He kissed my forehead lightly. “I’ve got you,” Techno says again picking me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me by my legs and my back.

I looked over to a worried Philza who shifted his worried expression into a smile. “Your safe with us,” Phil said, I smiled back at him. 

I looked up to Techno who carried me through the forest holding me tightly. The heat from Techno warmed me, He made me feel warm inside just by looking at the man. He’s loving. 

I woke up in a bed in a warm little house, I felt the heat from the fireplace. I looked over to see Techno kneeling next to the fireplace, he was adding wood and making sure it wouldn’t burn out. He stood up and turned to see I was awake. 

Techno smiled and came over and sat on the side of the bed. “How are you feeling?” Techno asked moving some of my hair out of my face.

“I’m okay,” I said smiling at Techno, he put his hand on my cheek, I melted into the touch. I looked around the room we were in, “I see you finished the house” I said, Techno nodded, “you fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake you so we just continued and let you sleep” He said taking off his mask and setting it to the side.

I looked at Technos face it was so beautiful, I could stare at him for the rest of my life. “Wheres Phil?” I said keeping my eyes locked on Techno. “He left a few moments ago to the village near the house,” Techno said looking at the door then back at me. 

I smiled “Good,” I said and pulled Techno towards me smashing our lips together. Techno was a little surprised at first but melted into my touch. I pulled away turning my head to feel more comfortable. We continued to kiss the heat rising between us, I pulled Techno’s closer wrapping my arms around his neck.

Techno slides his hands behind my back holding tightly. Making out soon turned into kissing then into pecking each other lightly on the lips. I pull away and look up into Techno’s crimson eyes “You’re lovely” I said smiling. 

Techno smiled and responded “You’re loving” 

Techno soon got into bed and pulled me to his chest, “Goodnight my king” Techno said resting his chin on my head. I smiled “Goodnight”

-

The few days were long and tiring, constant building and searching for supplies. 

Everyone was tired and ready to rest. Techno wasn’t in the best mood, every tiny thing irritated him and angered him. 

I tried to calm him down the best I could but he would snap at me. So I stopped trying and let him sit in silence. 

Philza was out getting firewood, and when he came back in he looked over at Techno who was breathing sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Phil said playfully, Techno took it seriously and jumped up and grabbed Philzas throat.

I yelled “Techno!” I ran over and grabbed onto his arms trying to get them off of Phil’s throat. 

They wouldn’t budge so I took my hands and placed them on Techno's face, turning him to look at me.

“Techno, hey, let go,” I said calmly, I saw him twitch a little bit but held onto his father's throat. Philza was gasping trying to get air. 

“Techno,” I said again, he was still looking at me. I didn’t know what to do. 

I looked over to Philza then back at Techno, I took off his mask and kissed him gently on his lips. 

Techno snapped out of it, he released his grip on his father's throat and I pulled away. 

Techno looked at me, he looked horrified at what he just did. “Dad!” Techno said grabbing onto his father.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to,” Techno said as tears welled in his eyes. 

“It’s okay Techno...I’m alright” Phil said smiling at his son. Techno pulled his father into a hug. 

“I’m sorry...I’m so so sorry” Techno practically begged. 

“It’s okay, it's okay,” Phil said, trying to calm his son down. 

Phil pulled away and smiled at his son “it was an accident” Phil said, techno nodded. 

Phil patted technos shoulder and headed downstairs. 

Techno turned to me, he looked so distraught. I walked over to him but he backed away. 

“What if I...” techno said, putting his hands out to stop me. 

I grabbed one of his hands and said “you won’t” I pulled Techno into a hug. Techno tucked his head into my shoulder holding my waist tightly. 

I ran my hand through Technos's hair and hummed a little tune to him to calm him down. 

We stood there for a while before I felt Techno drop some of his weight so I moved him over and we laid down in our bed. 

We faced each other and stared into each other’s eyes. “I will protect you,” Techno said I smiled and put my hand on his face, rubbing his cheek lightly. “I’ll protect you too,” I said.

Techno smiled back and pulled me against his chest, “I would never hurt you” Techno said, I melted into his touch as he rubbed my back, “I know”

.

I waited until Techno was asleep and headed down to philza. I got down the ladder and carefully stepped off. I looked at Phil who was going through the chests organizing all the blocks and items. 

“You okay?” I said walking up to Philza, he looked over and smiled “I’m good” Phil said, putting the rest of the items in the chest, I nodded.

“Techno did that a lot when he was little and especially when he was in his teen years,” Phil said turning towards me, I looked down then back up at Phil “it’s because of the voices right?” I said leaning on the chest behind me.

“Yeah…he got to a point where I had to separate him from the family, he would wake up and go into Tommy’s wills or my room and he would wrap his hands around our throats,” Phil said, looking saddened by the thought. 

“He hurt Tommy one time to the point Tommy could have died and Techno left for several days, didn’t come home because he was scared that he would kill us” I looked down, I felt so saddened by what Techno and his family had to go through. 

“When Techno came home, Tommy loved him just the same, Techno didn’t understand how we still loved him even after what he did and we told him it’s because we’re family no matter what happens we’ll always still be there for each other” Phil looked like he was about to cry. 

“He’s gotten better over the years at controlling it, so these actions happen less, so then I forget to be serious when he’s upset and that happens,” Philza said regaining his emotions. 

“Throughout the years, we've never been able to calm him we would have to pry him off of Tommy or Wilbur or me” 

“You kissed him, and he snapped right out of it, just because you were there he was calmed,” Phil said, I looked up at Philza with confusion on my face. 

“How am I the only one able to calm him?” I asked, 

Philza chuckled, “I think you’ll find that out on your own,” he said and started to walk to his room.

“Goodnight,” Phil said, I smiled “goodnight” 

I didn’t know what to do with what Phil told me, how am I the only one?, I’ve only known Techno for a few months. Questions swirled through my head the rest of the night, I didn’t understand, why me?

-

The next day was nice, everyone just took a break and everyone was safe. I woke up safe in Technos arms, he was still sleeping peacefully. 

I leaned up and kissed his lips gently, butterflies swarmed in my stomach, I was in love. That’s what it was, yeah I’ve fallen in love before but this was different. I felt like a bird soaring through the sky when I was with Techno. 

He’s my wings, he keeps me from falling. Shows me every end of love, he shows the light at the end of the tunnel. I’ve fallen, I’ve fallen so hard. 

Techno kissed me back keeping his eyes shut, I smiled as I kissed him again. 

I pulled away slowly looking into technos eyes, oh those eyes. “We need to stop waking each other up with kisses or it’ll become a habit,” Techno said in a groggy voice. 

“Well then let’s make it a habit,” I said planting one more kiss on his lips before getting up from the bed, Techno slowly got up after me. 

I pulled my cape off the chest in front of our bed but I then realized that it’s ripped. “Shit” I murmured. Techno looked over my shoulder to see my cape. “I’m sorry” techno whispered wrapping his arms around my waist. 

“It’s okay..” I said quietly “fundy made it, it’s the only thing that reminds me of him,” I said softly. “Hey if you want we could go to L’manburg to visit him,” Techno said resting his head on my shoulder

“Aren’t you wanted there?” I said giggling a little, “I am but I don’t obey rules from the government” Techno said I could tell he was smiling. I giggled again and rested my head on Techno’s. 

“It would be nice to see him,” I said in a whisper. I felt Techno nod. I turned around to face Techno and kissed his lips lightly. 

“I’m going to head to the village to do some trading and I’ll be right back after okay?” I said, Techno nodded and turned over to his chair that had his cape on it.

“Take my cape so you’ll stay warm,” Techno said, grabbing his cape, I nodded and took it and put it on. “Thank you,” I said. 

Techno nodded, I looked over at my bag and I grabbed it. I went downstairs into the storage room and grabbed emeralds from the chests. 

The walk to the village was peaceful, I felt safe even though I was alone. The scent of techno was going through my senses from his cape, it made me feel calm. 

I reached the village and looked around at the wandering villagers, every single one of them always looked like they were on a mission. 

Constantly working, never stopping. 

I reached the blacksmith and found the villager I was looking for. I traded half of my emeralds, I got some food, materials, and diamonds. 

It felt good doing something for once, helping out. When Dream made me king I didn’t do anything for anyone, he wouldn’t let me. 

But now finally helping, it felt amazing. I looked around the village, everyone was so happy, they weren’t bothered, they lived happily, safely. 

I started my walk back to my home, as I walked through the snow I found the footprints that I made coming here. I stepped inside my old footprints jumping around. I giggled to myself, I looked up into the cloudy blue sky. 

It was beautiful, the sun shined gently onto my skin, as the clouds moved to reveal the sun. The heat against my skin made me feel relaxed. It felt like I was in Technos arms, the same warm heat. 

I soon regained myself and continued walking, I was going through the trees, looking at the birds that flew by. I looked down at the bottom of the trees to see some red flowers. I smiled and picked them, they were very vibrant and beautiful. 

I set them gently in my bag making sure not to break them and continued my walk home. 

As I got to the house I saw Philza tending to Technos horse. I waved over to him and he waved back. I smiled gently, I finally felt at home. 

I opened the front door to Techno who was sitting on the bed. I walked inside and gently placed my bag down. I looked over to Techno who was fixing my cape. 

“Techno you didn’t have to,” I said, sliding Techno’s cape from my back off and placing it on the end of the bed. 

“I know,” Techno said, I sat beside him and watched as he stitched the fabric back together. 

“Where did you learn to do this?” I said softly watching Techno stitch my cape. 

“My mother taught me,” Techno said lightly. I smiled “you miss her?” I said resting my chin on Technos shoulder. 

“Yeah, a lot,” Techno said, keeping a close eye on the needle so he wouldn’t poke himself. 

“Well I bet she misses you too,” I said, I could tell Techno was smiling.

I ran my hand through Technos hair. I could tell it comforted him. 

I sat up and sat behind Techno “Do you mind if I braid your hair?” I said. 

Techno nodded “yeah that would be nice” I smiled, I leaned over the end of the bed and reached into my bag to pull out a hairbrush and a hair tie. 

I sat right back behind him and put the hairbrush gently against his head and started to brush through. 

I brushed through his hair gently making sure not to hurt him. I separated the brushed out part from the other part and started on the other half. 

I brushed through his hair gently.

I then hit a tangle and techno jerked forward a bit saying “ow” 

“I’m sorry,” I said, trying to get the tangle out. I succeeded in untangling his hair. 

I placed a kiss behind Technos ear, I felt him shudder. I giggled and leaned back continuing to brush through Technos hair. 

I soon got it brushed out and got the other part of the hair and set them together doing a final brush through. 

I separated the pieces of hair and started to braid, I made sure it was loose so it didn’t give him a headache. 

I got to the bottom of his hair and tied the hair tie around his hair. 

Techno got done with the cape a little bit later and laid down in my lap. 

I looked down at Techno who was staring up at me. I pulled some pieces of hair out so they sat in front of Technos face. I smiled, techno grabbed the back of my head lightly and pulled me down into a loving kiss. 

Once again I felt butterflies, those god damn butterflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first I would like to say, thank you! Like what the hell I didn’t think anyone would find this story so fast. But yeah like thank you, I hope you guys like this chapter I’m making long chapters so I’ll take my time in writing them so maybe a chapter every week or so :) 
> 
> Once again THANK YOU !!


	3. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Techno and Eret go hunting they stumble upon visitors near their home.

It’s been over a couple of months since I left the Smp with Techno and Phil. 

I’m happy, I’m happy with the new life I had. Going out every day getting some chores done makes me feel more helpful. I would help Techno hunt and get food and help Philza with making our capes thicker since we were in the snowy biome. 

At night we would eat dinner like a little family. Right before bed I would braid Technos hair, loose always loose. 

Everything was nice until one day when I went a little bit too far from home. 

-

I was walking out the front door down the stairs. As I got to the bottom I Leaned against the fence with my cape tightly around me. I was waiting for Techno outside so we could go hunting for food. 

I walked around the corner, to where Techno’s horse was. I walked into the stable and I was greeted by the beautiful horse. 

“Hey Carl,” I said petting the horse’s head softly. The horse neighed as a response. 

I smiled and started to put on Carl’s saddle. 

I brought Carl out by his lead and walked to the stairs, Techno came down with a bag over his back.

I smiled and kissed Techno’s cheek gently. Techno handed me my bow and I put it over my back. 

Techno got onto his horse and helped me onto the horse and I sat behind him. 

I wrapped my arms around Techno’s waist and rested my head on his back. 

The horse started in a trot. We started to head into the forest.

I held tight as the trot soon turned into a gallop. “Techno, aren't we going a little fast,” I said looking over Technos shoulder. 

“We are going just the right speed,” Techno said, gripping the lead. I giggled and held tighter as the horse got faster. 

Carl was dodging trees and roots on the ground running smoothly. I kinda felt free in a way just living in the pure bliss of riding through the woods, the wind going past me fast. 

He was dangerous  
And I loved that about him  
He tested limits  
That I would never test  
He makes my life better  
He makes me better  
And I love him for it

The ride through the forest ended shortly as we came upon a group of cows. 

Techno and I hopped off the horse and headed over to the animals. 

We got a few of them, the rest of them started running, one group into the forest the other farther across the field. 

“I’ll take the ones in the forest,” I said and Techno nodded, taking off to the cows across the field.

I started into the forest.

-

It felt like hours that I was in the forest, I held my bow tightly. I soon saw one of the cows walking out into another open area. I quickly aimed my bow and killed the cow in one hit.

I moved over to where the meat laid. I picked it up and put it in my bag. I looked up and saw figures in the distance. 

‘Who would be out here’ I thought, I slowly walked through the edge of the woods. Watching from behind trees. I recognized these people but I was too far away to tell any features. 

I moved slowly towards the figures. I could soon hear their voices. 

Tommy?

Ghostbur?

Dream…

I hid behind the tree as soon as I saw Dream. I started to hyperventilate, what if he saw me?

I knew I couldn’t stay there so I started heading back. 

Techno and I took off immediately, he could tell how scared I was so he didn’t say no.

-

We soon got home and techno wrapped a blanket around me as I sat on our bed. Phil was sitting in front of me, techno was getting me some water. 

Phil took his hat off and put it to the side. 

“What did you see Eret?” Phil said resting his elbows on his knees. 

I looked down, I would recognize that mask anywhere. 

“I saw...” Techno came into the room and sat down next to me. 

“I saw...Tommy” I said, remembering the tall blonde, he didn’t look happy. 

“Tommy…” Phil said sitting up with a confused but worried expression on his face. 

“Ghostbur was there too and...” I said instantly remembering Dream with his mask and sword in hand. I didn’t want to say his name, it scared me. 

“Who else was there...” Techno asked calmly

I breathed in slowly and closed my eyes

“Dream”

I looked up to see Phil standing, for Techno I could feel the anger coming off of him. I gently put my hand onto Technos, He ripped his hand away. 

“Techno-” I said, but Techno stood up and walked over to the front door. “You’re going to show us where they are tomorrow,” Techno said looking down at the floor with anger in his eyes. 

“I’m going for a walk,” Techno said opening the door, “It’s the middle of the night,” I said Techno turned toward me and I looked up at him.

“It’s a perfect time,” Techno said and glared at me. “Techno-” I said, but he headed out and into the darkness of the night. 

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on my legs. Techno was upset I needed to let him let it out. 

-

Phil soon left and went down to his room. I was laying in bed my blanket tightly around me, Techno hasn’t come home. I was becoming stressed not knowing if he was okay. 

Something pushed me to get up so I did. I grabbed my cape and put it on. I walked out the front doors and into the night. 

I walked down the stairs into the snow and started to follow the footprints in the snow.

“Techno!” I yelled, it was really cold Techno shouldn’t be out here by himself. 

“Techno please come to me it’s cold and dark,” I said, talking as loud as I could. 

I continued to follow the footprints to the beach where we first were when we were looking for a good place for our new home. 

I looked ahead and saw Techno sitting on the sand with his cape wrapped around him. 

I walked over to him and sat down next to him. Techno turned to me and his face was blank of emotion. 

“What’s wrong?” I said, moving closer to Techno so there is no space between us. I realized that Techno didn’t have his mask on. 

Techno laid his head on my shoulder, the energy I felt from him was exhaustion. Techno breathed softly focusing on his breaths. 

“Tommy’s my brother and as an older brother I’m supposed to keep him safe but he is with the one person that hurts people for fun,” Techno said sounding like he was on the verge of tears. 

I ran my hand through Technos hair, I understood where he was coming from. 

“and I’m worried for you, Dream is closer and he would hurt you in an instant if he saw you, and I can’t put you in the way of danger,” Techno said 

I smiled and lifted up Techno's head so I could look him in the eyes. 

soon as I made eye contact, my heart started to flutter, I was truly in love with this man. 

As I was so distracted those three words slipped out of my mouth. 

“I love you” 

Techno's eyes widened and he sat up looking at me. 

I realized what I said and instantly thought that he didn’t feel the same from his reaction. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that,” I said turning away and not making eye contact from embarrassment. 

Techno grabbed my face gently and turned me to look at him, I couldn’t make eye contact. 

“Look at me” Techno directed, I immediately looked into his eyes, those soft crimson eyes. 

Techno smiled at me gently and pulled me into a kiss. My heart fluttered, he was just so...good. 

We soon parted and Techno rested his forehead against mine. 

“I love you too,” Techno said lightly, I smiled and cupped Technos cheek gently

“I love you more,” I said in a childish tone, Techno laughed lightly. 

Techno looked into my eyes once again and ran his hand through my hair. 

“Ever since I saw you on that throne, I loved you,” Techno said

I giggled “Throne? You never saw me on my throne” I said, a little confused. 

“Before all this blowing up government happened, I came to the Smp sometimes and I would always go to the one castle, where the king lived,” Techno said smiling 

“Well I’m not the king anymore,” I said a little bit upset. 

Technos kissed my lips gently and pulled away.

“You will always be my king,” Techno said, 

I smiled and moved onto Techno's lap, I kissed him. 

Our kiss got sloppy and rough and I reached up Technos shirt feeling his body but Techno pulled away and grabbed my hand. 

“Maybe later,” Techno said, I nodded. I took Techno's hand and intertwined our fingers. 

“I love you Eret,” Techno said, I smiled at the warmth growing in my chest. 

“I love you most,” I said, techno cupped my face and I leaned into his touch my other hand over his hand. 

God, I fell hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this chapter! Sorry I'm not posting as much I'm very busy but I'm going to try as hard as I can to get more chapters out.


	4. Freezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Technoblade is gone Eret comes to a near death experience that brings out what Techno truly feels.

It's been a few days since I saw Tommy and Dream. Techno finally decided to go over there but he did not want me coming, so I was left alone in our house. Since I was alone I decided to pick up a new project. I was outside going through the forest trying to find every color flower that I could. It was the middle of the day, and the Sun was shining but obviously, it wasn’t hot enough to get rid of the snow. I was humming to myself, I felt safe even though no one was there to protect me. 

The forest is quiet all I could hear was the chirping of birds and the slight crunching of sticks under my feet. There is no snow in the forest since the trees were covering the sky. So all I could feel was the warrants from the Sun that was coming through the leaves. I soon got to the other side of the forest and into the open field where the snow met my feet once again. The color of flowers on a house already was yellow, blue, orange, and pink. I was looking everywhere for the purple flowers. 

I looked across the field and saw a small purple flower. I looked around to see if there were any more purple flowers but that was the only one. What I was saying didn't feel right, just one purple flower in the middle of the field and it was the last color I needed. It felt like a trap.

I wasn't going to risk my life for a flower. I turned around and started walking away, I felt like someone was watching me. I continued through the forest my Pace quickened. I just felt so scared, someone was following me. My fast walking soon turned into a run, there is someone following me. I couldn't lead whoever this person was to the house I needed to go somewhere else. Instead of continuing straight towards our house I turned left and started going through more of the dense forest. 

‘It could be a vision’ I stopped in my tracks, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. ‘Calm,’ I said softly. I started to feel calmer and the feeling of being watched was gone. ‘Am I crazy’ my heart started to beat faster again. I crumbled to the ground, tears started to fall from my eyes. “Why am I scared of him!” I yelled those words out of frustration. Why was I the one that had to be chased by Dream's shadow? 

I opened my eyes and got up from the ground. I was a mess, I felt like a mess. I pulled my cloak around me and turned around to go back in the direction of home. 

-

It felt like it got colder and colder, I should have been back at the house by now. I was out of the forest but I couldn’t find home. It was like luck was on my bad side. 

It was a blizzard, I felt so cold. I was so overwhelmed by everything I could barely even process how weak I was getting from the cold. 

I stumbled through the snow, I could barely stand. I couldn’t stand. 

Hypothermia. 

I realized how much my body was shaking, and it hurt. I tried to get back up but I couldn’t, I fell back and I felt dizzy.

I closed my eyes, 

“I just...need sleep”

-

I was walking back from visiting Tommy, Jesus that kid was hyper. I walked to the open field far from Tommy’s camp where I left Carl. 

I got onto my horse and started towards home. I believe Phil should be home, Carl soon moved into a gallop through the forest. 

As I came upon the edge of the forest I saw snow seeping into the forest. 

“A blizzard,” I said, I continued out the forest and into the snowstorm. Since I couldn’t see ahead of me I trusted my sense of direction and continued forward.

-

I soon was in front of the house and I led Carl into his stable. I realized it was way too cold and decided to bring Carl inside. I opened the doors on the ground level that led into the basement. 

I held Carl’s head down and walked him in. Thank god we made these doors big enough. I closed the doors behind me, and I took my cloak off and laid it over Carl warming him up. 

I went up the ladder to where I heard Philza humming. I got into the room and looked around, I saw Philza cooking some meat he must have caught earlier. 

I stood up and walked over to the fireplace warming my hands. 

“Where’s Eret?” I asked my father, I looked over to Phil who was cutting the meat. 

“He hasn’t come home,” Phil said looking over to me. 

My heart dropped, “what do you mean he hasn’t come home” I said turning my whole body towards Phil. 

“Once I got home from hunting, he was heading off into the forest to pick flowers and hadn't come home,” Phil said, realizing how long Eret had been gone. 

I immediately ran to the door, opening it. 

“Techno you don’t have your cloak!” Phil shouted, following me outside.

“I don’t care!” I yelled, I started into the blizzard looking on the ground for any footprints.

My walking soon turned into running. I started to yell “Eret!” I didn’t know where to go. I couldn’t see anything. 

“Where are you!” I yelled once again running through the cold and the wind. 

Angry started to boil in me because of how desperate I was to find any trace of where Eret. The voices started in my head again and I felt like I couldn’t ignore them. 

When I was trying to ignore them, I heard a voice stand out from the other ones in my head. “Forward” she was helping me. 

I continued running forward scanning around me trying to find anything. 

I soon came upon footprints. Eret’s footprints. 

I followed the footprints in a direction that wasn’t towards home. I started to yell again. 

“Eret!” My voice hurt from yelling so high but I didn’t care. 

I then laid my eyes upon a body in the snow curled up into a ball. 

It was Eret, “oh my god” I mumbled, I rushed instantly over to Eret. My blood was pumping out of panic. 

I picked up Erets body and I held him as close to myself to warm him with whatever body heat I had left. I followed my footprints back towards the house. 

Phil soon appeared in front of me holding a lamp. Phil looked horrified from Erets state and led me back to the house. 

Once we got there I instantly took Eret over to the fireplace. I rested him gently on the ground and quickly went over to our bed to grab our blankets. I took off Eret’s cloak that was covered in snow and threw it to the side. I covered Eret instantly, wrapping the blankets tightly around him. I sat down on the ground and pulled Eret onto my lap. 

I grabbed our thickest blanket and Philzas cloak and wrapped it around us both keeping any heat from my body around Eret. Phil was trying to find anything that could help. 

I looked down at the limp body in my arms.“Eret, hey you need to wake up” I said, holding him tightly against me. Phil came up beside me, he was holding a cup of hot chocolate. I sat Eret up a bit and Phil poured some of the hot chocolate down Erets throat. 

He just laid there, he wasn’t moving. I started to think the worst. 

“Eret no no no, stay alive, come on Eret,” I said, tears started to fall down my face. 

“I told you that you would be king again, you're going to be my king, you can’t die, you can't leave us...you can’t leave me” I placed my hand on Erets cheek, “please...” 

I leaned down and placed a kiss against Erets lips. 

“I love you,” I said, looking down at the closed eyes of my lover. 

I closed my eyes hoping on every star for Eret to live. 

Erets arm shifted moving against my torso. I looked down to see Erets eyes fluttering open. He was alive. He was alive. He was alive. I smiled widely looking down at Eret,

“I love you too,” Eret said reaching up for my face. 

I pulled Eret into a hug holding him tightly. I slowly laid Eret back down on my lap. 

“How are you feeling?” I asked as more tears rolled down my cheek. Eret lifted his hand which was shaking to wipe my tears. 

“Weak,” Eret said, pushing himself against my chest. I turned to Phil who was offering the hot chocolate to me to give Eret. 

I grabbed the drink from Philza and put it in front of Eret for him to grab. He grabbed it and took a big drink. I moved Eret so he was sitting on my lap, and his head was resting on my shoulder. Phil sat down in the rocking chair near the fire and turned towards us. 

“Eret,” Phil said looking over at Eret who was drinking as much hot chocolate as he could. 

Eret looked up at Phil as confirmation to continue, “How did you end up far from the house in the blizzard” Phil said 

“I was in the forest when It must have started and I got sidetracked and went deeper into the forest that I lost my way home,” Eret said leaning his head against my chin. 

“I was walking out there for so long that my body couldn’t take it any longer and I dropped,” Eret said pulling the blankets around him closer. 

Phil looked mad, “what’s wrong Phil?” I said while was rubbing Erets arms trying to created friction to warm him. 

“I should of went out there when he didn’t come home,” Phil said, I rested my hands on Eret’s lap. 

“Phil, he’s here now, he’s safe,” I said giving Phil a calm look. 

Eret put his hand over mine and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly, I smiled lightly. Phil looked down at Eret then at me and smiled. 

“I’m going to sleep if anything happens yell for me,” Phil said getting up and headed to his room. I picked up Eret and carried him over to the bed. I placed him gently and I spread the blankets that were around him on the bed. 

I took my shoes off and slipped into bed. Eret instantly cuddled up to my chest grabbing onto my shirt. I wrapped my arms around Eret. I reached up and tangled my fingers in Erets hair. His hair was soft and curly. 

Eret rested his head under my chin, I felt his slow breathing on my neck. He was calmer and warm. 

But he wanted to be filled with more warmth. I pulled the blanket tightly around us. Erets hand slipped up the back of my shirt tracing the scars on my back. Normally I wouldn’t like my scars being touched but with Eret it was different, it felt nice the attention he gave them. 

“Beautiful...” Eret muttered, I smiled. Eret pulled his hand back and went up to my cheek. I looked down into his eyes. I saw love, love in his eyes. 

I rested my forehead against Erets. He looked up into my eyes then down at my lips. Eret brushed his thumb over my bottom lip. 

“Is it later now?” Eret asked looking into my eyes. 

I smirked, I gently placed my lips onto Erets, I slid my hand down Erets back grabbing his waist and pulling it closer against mine. Our kissing soon turned into making out. We were pulling our body’s against each other. 

I knew Eret wanted more and I wanted it too. 

-

The heat that was in the room was tense, but we weren't. The love that we felt during this moment was ecstatic. The friction between us was amazing, nothing like I ever felt before. My hips collided against Erets gently. 

The pleasure that came from Eret was the most beautiful noise I’ve heard. Eret reached up to cover his face, I grabbed his hand and pulled it above his head, I intertwined our fingers. As our hips collided again Eret’s hand gripped tightly around mine. 

The snowstorm calmed, all you could hear was the faint sound of the gentle wind. Hands trailed over each other's skin for the rest of the night. Low moans, shuttered breathing, and hearts beating in sync. 

The more I touched him, the more I stared into his eyes, I realized just how important he was to me, that he was connected to me by fate. I couldn't describe how much I truly loved him, more than I’ve ever loved anyone. 

-

We laid in each other's arms, safe and secure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos you guys have been leaving. I want to do one more chapter before we get into the more intense stuff. I have one idea but I want some more so I wanna know your guy's ideas. Once again thank you for all the love <3


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret and Techno go back to the Smp, they visit a friend. The trip makes Techno question his choice on letting Eret stay with him and Phil.

I woke up to light blasting into my face. 

I looked down to see Techno laying on my chest. I smiled gently, he’s so beautiful. 

My hand moved up and ran through Technos hair, this must-have woke him up. He grunted and shifted a bit. 

“Hey tech, wake up darling,” I said softly, techno moved again then soon lifted his head to look up at me. 

“Tech?” Techno said looking up at me with a groggy voice. 

“I think it’s cute,” I said smiling, techno rolled his eyes and sat up. I sat up after him and rested my chin on his shoulder. 

“How’s Tommy?” I said, wrapping my arms around Techno as we rocked side to side slowly. 

“He says he’s fine but he's sleep-deprived and upset, he tries to hide it but I could see right through his mask,” Techno said 

“He’s important to you,”

Techno laughed quietly, “yeah, I may not act like it but I care about him, he’s my little brother after all” Techno stood up from the bed and turned around to look at me. 

I stood up quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. I felt his hands grip my waist as I leaned backward. 

Techno pulled away and walked over to the end of the bed to get his cape. I got up after him and changed clothes. 

Once I was done getting dressed I got my cape that was sitting by the fire that was already out and put it on. 

Techno already left the room to talk to Phil so I was left alone to gather my weapons and supplies. We were going back to the Smp today. 

-

I walked outside to see a very blue sky, it wasn’t windy, it was nice and warm as the sun shines down on me. 

I looked down the stairs as I heard a huff from Carl, Techno was leading Carl forward, I walked down to the bottom of the stairs and was met with a kiss from Techno. 

I giggled and fell into Techno’s side, He wrapped his arm around me. “How much snow did we get?” I said looking down at the white snow we were standing in. 

“I would have to guess about 8 inches” I giggled as I thought of the 2 words ‘eight inches’ 

“Are you talking about the snow or your-” I got cut off by Techno. 

“Oh come on,” Techno said laughing, I giggled and let go of Techno to get on the horse. Techno got on after me, sitting in front of me. 

“Phil’s already gone, he left to go check on Tommy,” Techno said whipping the reins and we started the trot. 

“But if Phil wanted to see him why didn’t he go with you to see Tommy?” I said Technos hand laid on top of mine that was around his waist. 

“He killed Will, I don't think Tommy wants to see him right now,” Techno said, I rested my head on Technos shoulder. 

“He’s watching over him, making sure he doesn't do anything he’s not supposed to,” I could tell Techno didn't want to continue talking about it. 

I started humming softly, The horse was staying in a slow trot through the snow. Techno I could tell was relaxing more. I snuggled my face into the crook of Technos neck as the cold breeze hit my face. 

I kissed Technos neck softly, I snuggled as close as I could to Techno. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Technos shoulder. 

-

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to us already in the oak biome outside of the Dream Smp. Techno squeezed my hand gently as I lifted my head from his shoulder. 

“Were here,” Techno said getting off the horse. 

I was helped down since I was still a little sleepy, Techno placed his hands on my waist and I swung my leg over and hopped down. I almost fell over but Techno stabilized me so I didn't. 

We walked to the tree line to where we were near my old home. 

“My castle,” I smiled looking at the rainbow flags that decorated the outside walls. I quickly grabbed Technos hand as I saw George walking into the castle.

Techno squeezed my hand, “It’s okay” I smiled at him and stepped closer to him. 

“Can I see Fundy?” I asked, keeping my voice down a bit. 

Techno nodded his head lightly, I kissed his cheek lightly “Thank you”

-

Techno and I soon headed down the hill to the side of my castle. We took invisibility potions and walked as quietly as we could to where Fundy’s house was. We soon got to Fundy’s home and opened the door quietly, slipping in. 

Techno gave me milk and I drank it quickly. I started to look around the house, but I couldn't find him. I went back down to the bottom where Techno was waiting. 

“He isn't here,” I said, right as I said those words the door to Fundys house opened, Techno and I hid under the stairs to see who it was. 

The door shut behind the person, so I peaked out. 

There he was, my best friend, Fundy. I came out from behind the stairs and stood behind the fox. His tail was swaying side to side as he worked at his crafting bench. 

“Hey Fundy,” I said softly, not wanting to startle the fox. 

Fundy whipped around and looked at me with his orange eyes, I never felt happier to see his pale skin with freckles and his soft orange fox ears that wiggled at any slight noise. 

Fundy looked baffled “Eret...” The fox said slowly looking at me. 

“Yeah...it’s me,” I said smiling. 

Fundy immediately jumped into my arms almost knocking me over, I heard his little fox giggle and it made me smile. I tried to pull away but Fundy gripped my shirt holding me tightly. 

“No...longer,” Fundy said, hiding his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel Fundy’s tail wagging from side to side quickly. Fundy finally let go and looked at me in the eyes. 

“Where were you?” The fox asked, holding my hands tightly with his own. I looked down at Fundy’s hands that were gripping mine so tightly. 

“I left, I couldn't be near Dream after he dethroned me,” I said looking back up at Fundy.

“Why didn't you tell me, I could have gone with you,” Fundy said 

“Well yeah, that's the thing Fundy the person I left with-” I got cut off by Fundy pulling me behind him. I didn't know why until I saw that Techno came out from behind the stairs. 

“Was Techno” I finished.

The fox turned around to look at me “What!?” Fundy said, I looked down at the ground then up at Fundy. 

“Before the war happened, I saw a certain someone in the woods when I was getting supplies, he caught my eye,” I said slowly, I thought about that moment when I first saw him. 

“His hair was long and bright, it moved slowly through the wind, as for his crown” 

“It was made out of paper, it sat on his head perfectly,” I looked at Techno who was looking at me, I didn’t tell him he wasn’t the only one who has seen each other before. 

“Ever since then I’ve had a crush on that boy with his flowing pink hair,” I said looking back at Fundy who seemed to calm down. 

“But Eret-” Fundy started but I cut him off. 

“I’m in love with him! Fundy, I always have been. You may see him as a ruthless monster, but he isn’t...” my eyes started to water. 

I looked down and continued what I was saying, “The love I see when I look at him is endless. The way I feel when I’m around him is only love, I don’t feel like he’s gonna hurt me, I’m not scared of him,” I looked up at fundy. 

“He isn’t what you think he is” 

Fundy looked down at the ground then back up at me with tears in his eyes. 

“Are you coming home...” Fundy asked his voice low. 

“I can’t, not as long as Dream’s looking for me, ” I said, grabbing Fundy’s hand. 

The fox nodded his head, Techno came up to me. 

“We have to go,” Techno said then walked over to the front door. I looked at Fundy and smiled softly, he smiled back. 

I let go of Fundy's hand and walked over to where Techno was. I looked over at Fundy who was still standing there in the same position. 

“Hey,” I said getting the fox’s attention, “stay safe” 

As I said those words Fundy ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around Fundy’s body holding him tightly. 

“I love you,” Fundy said, gripping my cape. 

I pulled away from the hug and held Fundy’s face in my hands. He smiled gently at the touch. 

I kissed Fundy’s forehead lightly, “I love you so much more” 

Fundy wiped his eyes and stepped back a bit. Techno handed me an invisibility potion and opened the front door slowly. 

I smiled at fundy, I drank the potion and headed out the door. 

My eyes filled with tears, I didn’t want to leave him but I had to. 

Techno and I soon found Carl and rode home. I missed Fundy’s so much already. 

-

Once Techno and I got home I got off Carl by myself and headed inside quickly. I was met with Phil sitting by the fire. 

Phil looked over at me and I broke down in tears. Phil's arms wrapped around me tightly. He soothed me by humming lightly. 

“Breath…” Phil said quietly. 

I focused on my breathing so I wouldn't send myself into a panic attack. Phil moved me so I was laying my head on his lap. 

I closed my eyes and started to breathe slowly, Phil was running his hands through my hair as he hummed slowly. 

I felt exhausted from the crying so I allowed myself to rest a little bit. 

-

Once we got home Eret headed straight into the house, I didn't bother stopping him. He was going inside anyway. I got off of my horse and walked him into his stable, I refilled his food bucket and made sure the lock on his pen was locked.

I walked to the front door and walked in slowly not to startle anyone. The sight that my eyes laid upon was my father comforting the person that I loved. From what I could tell Eret had fallen asleep from exhaustion. 

I walked over to where my father sat on the ground. He looked up at me and smiled softly, he patted the floor in front of him, I sat down on the ground slowly to not make any noise. 

I looked down at how peaceful Eret was even though he still had tears on his face. Phil stopped humming and looked at me. 

“What happened?” Phil said quietly, I looked back up at Phil. 

“Well the whole trip was fine, no one saw us, didn’t run out of potions, it went good,” Phil nodded 

“how did Fundy react to seeing Eret” 

“He was happy until he found out that Eret left with me,” I said 

“Well you are working with the guy that murdered his father,” Phil said letting out a sniffle. 

Phil ran his hand through Erets hair thinking of what to say. 

“You know, I never wanted any of this for you guys, Will’s dead, people want you dead, Tommy is in exile, and Tubbo has the pressure of a whole country on his shoulders” 

I looked down, I didn’t know how to respond, I felt like I was disappointing Phil, not doing what was right. 

“Phil, am I doing the right thing?” I said fidgeting with my fingers.

Phil looked at me, “you're keeping him safe,” 

“Fundy was scared of me and was trying to protect Eret from me,” I said, stuttering a bit. 

“What if I lash out and hurt him,” I said slowly, Phil reached out with his other hand and placed it on top of my hand. 

“I doubt you will, you care for him too much,” Phil said smiling at me, I smiled back. 

“Do you want to lay here with him?” Phil asked, I nodded. 

Phil told me to sit on the other side of him, so I did. Phil slowly moved, holding Eret up so I could move next to him. 

Phil let me hold Eret so I could gently place him on my lap. I smiled up at my father, “get some sleep” I said quietly. 

“I will” Phil responded, I watched him leave the room. 

I looked down at Eret who was still asleep. I leaned down and kissed Erets forehead. He stirred in his sleep and slowly his eyes opened. 

He looked up at me and gave me a sad smile. I brushed Erets hair out of his face, “my love” Eret said softly. 

I smiled, I could tell Eret was still tired so I offered my hand and he took it. I got up slowly helping him up after. 

Eret tried to walk over to the bed but I pulled him back gently. “I’m tireddd,” Eret said giggling at the end. 

I looked at the bright smile on his face, he was just always happy, never scared, never annoyed, he felt safe around me. 

But I still had to ask “Are you scared of me?” I asked looking up at Eret to see the first sign of fear. 

But it never showed, “why would I be scared of you?” Eret asked, reaching for my face and caressing my cheek. 

“Everyone is, even my father,” I said, I pulled Erets hand down from my face and held it. 

Eret sighed, “well I'm not, I know you wouldn’t hurt me, never intentionally” the last part made me cringe, I hated the thought of me losing control and hurting him. 

“What if I do though, unintentionally hurt you?” I said looking down. 

I felt his hand pull away, he lifted my head so I looked at him. “Accidents happen, and I won’t leave you because of one” Eret responded, I nodded not able to produce any words. 

“I love you too much to leave”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter there's going to be a time jump. Also get ready for some brotherly content in the next chapter. Btw thank you guys for the kudos and love, I’m very happy you guys like the story so far. Love you lots <3


End file.
